The exterior of motor vehicles while parked can become dented or worse by inconsiderate people who park too close in a parking lot thus damaging an automobile or truck with their doors when getting in and out of their vehicle. Vehicles equipped with body side molding have some protection, but many cars are sold with no such molding or molding that is merely decorative providing virtually no protection at all. Further, bumper areas on the front and rear of motor vehicles usually have no protective molding and are left exposed to potential damage. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which vehicle owners can protect their vehicles from damage. The development of the invention herein disclosed fulfills this need.
In appearance the invention resembles an extra wide body side molding that runs along the side door area, fender area and bumper area of an automobile. The molding is produced from suitable materials such as, but limited to, cylindrical closed cell polyethylene supported by a rigid interior core and secured in place using nylon straps and removable fasteners. To use the invention, the vehicle's operator after parking simply removes the set of the moldings from the trunk or other vehicle interior. The moldings are then extended over the door, fender, and bumper areas and secured in place with the nylon straps. The invention provides protection against dings and scratches from other vehicles that may park close and open their doors into the invention-equipped vehicle. The use of the innovative protective guards provides protection for automobiles and trucks against parking lot damage and theft in an efficient manner.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a protective bumper guard apparatus or similar removable structure for parked motor vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,346 in the name of Yu discloses a vehicle door guard apparatus including a door handle pivotally attached to a vehicle door and pivotally attached to a n end of a rod, the other end of which is attached to a vehicle body. When the door is opened, the door handle is caused to be rotated outwardly to protrude from the vehicle door. Unfortunately, the Yu device does not provide a means to removably attach an elongated vehicle door and body bumper guard, which is placed at a desired area and affixed by means of elastic interconnecting straps and magnetic strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,994 in the name of Martin et al. teaches a vehicle door guard constructed of a one-piece resilient elongated body member with a slot in the center and two separated transverse hinge notches cut in the front surface to separate a first and second end portion of the body. Magnets are place in both the first and second portions to attach the device to a vehicle. Unfortunately, the Martin et al. device does not provide means for an elastic strapping assembly with locking members as an additional means of securing the apparatus thereto the vehicle. The Martin et al. device also does not comprise a conformable material as in the present invention.
None of the prior art particularly describes a protective device for removable attachment thereto a motor vehicle, comprising a conformable means to fully protect a desired area or areas from incidental damage or impact from a load or force.